Mondnacht
by Marmotje
Summary: Es ist ein blasses Licht, welches deiner alabasterfarbenen Haut Konkurrenz macht. Man erkennt kaum, wo Licht aufhört und du beginnst. Ein wunderschönes Bild der Einfachkeit. Himmel und Erdengestalt so verbunden ohne Grenze zu sehen.


Titel: Mondnacht  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: dat Meerschweinchen! xD  
Email: viktoria-iwanekweb.de  
Disclaimer: Meerschwein nix besitzen und Meerschwein auch nix Geld  
Pairing: YamiXYuugi  
Titel: Mondnacht  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: dat Meerschweinchen! xD  
Email: viktoria-iwanekweb.de  
Disclaimer: Meerschwein nix besitzen und Meerschwein auch nix Geld  
Pairing: YamiXYuugi  
Kommentar: Das ist eine FF die nur MEINER Julchen (Miau-Maunz) gewidmet ist! Zum Jahrestag! kuss geb Wow... ein Jahr kennen wir uns nun... es kommt mir völlig anders vor... Aber es war das beste was mir je passieren konnte! Ich habe wirklich eine Person in dir gefunden, der ich vertrauen kann. Danke!

Krieg ich Kommis?

Mondnacht

Es war, als hätt´ der Himmel

Die Erde still geküsst,

Daß sie im Blütenschimmer

Von ihm nur träumen müßt´.

Ich betrachte deine schlafende Gestalt. Du wirkst so ruhig, so zufrieden und unschuldig im silbernen Mondlicht, welches durch dein Fenster scheint.

Es ist ein blasses Licht, welches deiner alabasterfarbenen Haut Konkurrenz macht. Man erkennt kaum, wo Licht aufhört und du beginnst.

Ein wunderschönes Bild der Einfachkeit. Himmel und Erdengestalt so verbunden ohne Grenze zu sehen.

Mein Blick wandert weiter zu dem leicht silbrig schimmernden Blumenstrauß, den ich dir heute geschenkt hatte. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie du dich darüber freutest.

Nun, einige Stunden später, ruht er auf deinem Nachtschrank. Anmutig sind die Blüten deinem Gesicht zugewandt, scheinen dich beschützend umarmen zu wollen.

Hattest du sie absichtlich so nahe an dein Bett gestellt, Aibou?

Hattest du dich gefürchtet, dass ich dich verlasse? Dass der Tag ein schöner Traum war?

Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht in der Lage wär, dich zu verlassen. Dazu bist du mir zu wichtig.

Ich beobachte, wie du leicht im Schlaf lächelst.

Träumst du?

Wovon?

Ich spüre, wie auch ich beginne zu lächeln. Deines hat einfach immer eine bezaubernde Wirkung, der sich niemand entziehen kann. Nicht einmal ich, der doch sonst so gefühlskalt ist. Nein, niemand. Selbst die kälteste Person erweicht bei deinem Lächeln.

Ein perfekt geformtes Blütenblatt löst sich aus der Pflanze.

Schwebt in einer weichen Bewegung auf dich herunter. Kommt auf deiner Wange zum ruhn.

Ich muss leise lachen.

Was ziehst du deine Nase kraus, Aibou?

Kitzelt die sanfte Blüte deine empfindliche Haut?

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und nehme sie von deiner Wange.

Nichts soll deinen Schlaf stören. Nochnichtmals eine solch perfekt geformte Blüte.

Nichts ist so vollkommen wie du.

Oder so wunderschön.

Ich blicke kurz die Blüte in meiner Hand an.

Jetzt wo sie dort liegt und nicht mehr auf deiner Wange, sieht sie viel kleiner und schmächlicher aus.

Nicht mehr so perfekt. Als wäre ihre Schönheit gewichen, als ich sie von dir genommen hatte.

Ich lächele leicht.

Ja, du machst die Dinge perfekt, Aibou.

Ich blicke wieder zu dir.

Dieser Anblick mit den über dich gebeugten Blumen erinnert mich an einem Tag.

Nicht weit zurückliegend.

Diese Erinnerung ist einfach nur wertvoll. Auch wenn sie für andere wahrscheinlich nichts besonderes ist, so ist es doch diese Stille, welche ich an ihr bewundere.

Alles wird durch dich zu etwas besonderen.

Die Luft ging durch die Felder,

Die Ähren wogten sacht,

Es rauschten leis die Wälder,

So sternklar war die Nacht.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du auf mich durch das Meer an Osterglocken zugelaufen kamst.

Dein helles Lachen schallte über die Lichtung.

Du hattest mich dorthin gebracht. Dein Lieblingsort. Der eine Ort, welchen du kaum jemanden zeigst und dich immer hin zurückziehst, wenn du deine Ruhe brauchst. Ein unglaublicher Vertrauensbeweis.

Ich hoffe, dass ich es wert bin, das zu erfahren.

Mein Blick wird zärtlicher, als du plötzlich stehen bleibst. Überrascht nach oben blickst.

Eine sanfte Brise war über die Felder gestrichen, hatte den Wald, der unsere Lichtung umgab, rauschen lassen, wie es Wellen tun.

Und er hatte die Blüten gelöst, welche nun auf dich herabrieselten, wie sanfter Sommerregen.

Regen. Du liebst ihn. Liebst du auch diesen Blütenregen?

Er steht dir. Er schmückt dich und passt zu deinem Charakter.

Fragil. Zart. Engelsgleich.

Du begannst leicht zu kichern.

Ja, du mochtest es. So wie du alles magst und liebst. Du bist zu gut, zu rein für diese Welt. Weißt du das, Aibou?

Du hattest dich bewegt. Ich hab es in meiner Starre gar nicht wirklich bemerkt. Was zu sehr in deinem Bann gewesen.

Spüre nur, wie du meine Hand ergreifst.

Was hast du vor, Aibou?

Ich folge dir.

Durch den Wald. Laubwald. Die Bäume strotzen vor Grün und Kraft. Geben uns Sicherheit.

Der Boden ist weich und warm.

Atmet, wie alles andere auch.

Läd ein zum Rasten und zum Teil werden, des ganzen Kreislauf der Vollkommenen.

Willst du mir das zeigen?

Die Verbindung unserereiner zu der Natur?

Nein. Du führst mich weiter.

Warum?

Ist das nicht Perfektion genug gewesen?

Gibt es noch eine höhere Stufe?

Der unendliche Kreislauf zusammen mit dir, ist doch das wahrste.

Was soll ich vergessen haben?

Ich höre leises Wasser rauschen.

Blinzeln.

Wasser?

Es gibt hier einen See?

Ich lächele.

Jetzt verstehe ich dich, Aibou.

Wasser.

Es war schon immer ein Teil von dir gewesen.

War ein Gewässer in der Nähe gewesen und du verschwunden, so wusste man immer, wo man dich suchen musste. Wasser hatte immer eine anziehende Wirkung auf dich gehabt.

Jetzt weiß ich, was dich hierhin gezogen hat.

Wir sind wieder auf einer Art kleinen Lichtung.

Laubbäume, Moos, Gestein, Wasser und das schwache Licht des Mondes, welches durch die Baumwipfel scheint.

Der Bach, welcher sich durch die Bäume zum See hinschlängelt.

Du ziehst mich zu dem weichen, von Moos bewachsenen Steinen.

Legst dich halb auf die Steine, halb auf den atmenden Grund.

Kurze Zeit bin ich besorgt. Ist es nicht zu früh? Du könntest dich erkälten.

Aber du scheinst dir sicher.

Das beruhigt mich.

Ich lasse mich auch nieder.

Lehne meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sehe zu den Sternen hinauf.

Unzählige von ihnen erhellen den Nachthimmel.

Wie können Menschen sagen, die Nacht sei bedrohlich? Die Dunkelheit?

Sie scheint so beschützend. Hüllt uns in Frieden ein.

Ich schließe die Augen.

Mit einem solchen Gefühl habe ich nicht gerechnet.

Ich fühle mich plötzlich, wie in einer Menge gefangen, und doch noch allein zu sein. Ein Teil eines Ganzen zu sein, doch eine eigene Person.

Voller Ruhe und Bewegung.

Alles gleichzeitig.

Für kurze Zeit bin ich überrannt.

Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke in deine strahlenden Amethyste.

Sie blicken mich voll unendlicher Ruhe an.

Jetzt überrascht es mich nicht mehr, dass sie mit Weisheit in Verbindung gebracht werden...

Und meine Seele spannte

Weit ihre Flügel aus,

Flog durch die stillen Lande,

Als flöge sie nach Haus

Diese Erinnerung hat etwas in mir ausgelöst.

Damals, vor den paar Wochen, war ich noch nicht zu diesen stummen Angebot von dir bereit.

Aber jetzt.

Ich spüre es ganz deutlich.

Ich kann es. Mit deiner Hilfe.

Ich beuge mich zu dir herunter.

Nahe an dein Gesicht heran.

Streiche eine Strähne hinter dein Ohr.

Wache auf, Aibou!

Und tatsächlich.

Ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen, schlägst du deine Augen auf.

Als hättest du gespürt, dass ich bereit bin.

Bereit ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Meiner Seele eine noch unbekannte Freiheit zu schenken.

Du lächelst.

Wie war es anders zu erwarten?

Ein Engel.

Komm, trage mich in die andere Welt, welche so nah an unserer eigenen liegt und doch so unerreichbar weit entfernt ist.

Du ergreifst meine Hand.

Und wir verlassen das Haus.

Ich fühle mich auf einmal so leicht.

Als ob ich etwas hinter mir gelassen hätte.

Das Schloss fällt zu.

Und wir gehen.

In die Freiheit.

Kommis?

Gedicht von:

Joseph von Eichendorff


End file.
